


Thank You For Loving Me

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Wufei is thankful for Duo in his life.





	

Title: Thank You for Loving Me

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: The lyrics and the boy toys aren’t mine. They belong to other people. (Lucky stiffs). No suing please!

Warnings: AU, OOC, Fei-POV, lemon, yaoi, sap, songfic, PWP

Pairings: 5x2

Rating: NC-17

Note: AAAaaaahhh….another hit me write me!

Feedback: some things should never be taken for granted. Praise is one of them…

 

/lyrics/

 

/It’s hard for me

To say the things

I wanna say sometimes./

 

Sometimes I often wonder how you and I ever got together. We are so different, yet in some ways, we are exactly the same. I always wonder about my luck…like now. I watch you enter the room and I feel my breath stop. Almost reverently, my heart lets slip the name that has become so cherished by me.

 

“Duo.”

 

You smile at me and I feel myself melt at the look you give me. You must know how much that means to me because you only smile that way for me. Sure you act happy and cheerful around others. But for me, you let your true side show. That smile…that look…it is for me alone. And I am glad.

 

/There’s no one here

but you and me

And that broken old street light./

 

The moon lights our room with a pale glow. It must feel the same as me for it gently caresses your skin like my hand longs to. You walk slowly towards me, not teasingly. It’s almost like you are admiring me as much as I am admiring you. Your silken tresses alternate between floating behind you and embracing you as you walk.

 

Finally, you reach our bed. I find myself extending a hand to you, but whether it is for touching or reaching I never know. The deep purple silk shirt that is my only clothing rustles softly, caressing me as I reach for you.

 

Your smile lights your face once more as our hands meet and in a delicate move, you lace our fingers together. I smile up at you as you resume your short journey to my side. I do not pull you, almost as if I am afraid to, but instead I watch as you lay down next to me. We lay like that, side-by-side, fingers laced together, and eyes locked for what could have been an eternity, but were only a few short minutes.

 

/Lock the doors

We’ll leave the world outside.

All I’ve got to give to you

Are these five words when I/

 

We never break our gaze, but you gently push my shirt off my shoulders. You smile again as your hand touches me, traveling down my arm to where our hands are joined. Then, your gaze slips from mine as you place your soft lips on my shoulder.

 

My breath stutters… stops, as you follow the light tracing that your hand had drawn. I feel the need to close my eyes, but I force them open, watching as you place a tender kiss on my hand. You look at me again and smile, joy seeming to leap from your eyes. Your hand comes up and traces around my face and then I feel my hair falling around my shoulders. I feel a soft chuckle leave my throat at this for I can never seem to follow that action. You smile at me again, amused by my mirth as you slowly kiss my lips. I don’t move, savoring your touch on my lips and I find a small moan leaves my lips as you move your lips, once again tracing the path that your hand had started.

 

It’s funny. One would think I would be turned on by what you are doing, but I’m not. And, I think you know this and enjoy it just as much as I do. In my opinion, the perfect relationship is when you love and trust someone so much that you know what every gesture means, what every look stands for, and what every sound translates into.

 

/Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes

When I couldn’t see/

 

As your lips find new ways to inflame me, I think back on when my eyes were opened to just that perfect relationship. We had come to my home after a night out. For some reason that now eludes me, I had been incredibly negative, worsening as I got more drunk. You had been kind enough to take me home and I remember vaguely hearing you say that I shouldn’t be so negative.

 

The next day, I awoke to find you had stayed all night and had watched over me. I remember looking into your beautiful violet pools and asking, “Why?”

 

You had smiled and that is the first time that I had ever seen that special token that was for me and me alone. You had gotten up and looked at me, then had said softly and oh so gently, “Because I wanted to.”

 

I remember all of the anger and bitterness that had flooded through me. I had felt like I was drowning in the emotions, but then I had felt a hand pulling me up, back. I had looked up and felt my gaze lock inexorably with yours. You had pulled on my hand, drawing me up, and then you had led me to the bathroom. I don’t remember how, but suddenly, we were both naked and standing in front of the full-length mirror. I still don’t know why, but there was nothing sensuous about that time. We had looked at each other in the mirror, exposed on so many levels and then you had done something that had changed me forever. You had wrapped your arms around me, enfolding me in a tender embrace. You had leaned in close to me and whispered so softly, “Will you not allow those wounds to heal? Do you not see the beautiful person that has touched our lives? Will you not allow me to see the true you more?”

 

/For parting my lips

When I couldn’t breath

Thank you for loving me

Thank you for loving me/

 

I had stared at you, almost as if in shock, but I had seen the sincerity in your eyes and something else. Love. I had looked back at the mirror image of us and had watched as our faces melded and became one. One body, one heart…one soul.

 

After that day, we have never been apart. We even didn’t get truly intimate physically until much later in the relationship. We both were so content just being together and being intimate every other way. When we had finally taken that step, it was so mutual and so easygoing and slow that we both were in bliss for days. I find that I crave not the physical intimacy, but the mere presence of you. Or, just a touch. When you hold my hand, or caress my face. That is enough for me.

 

Now, I return to the present, brought back willingly by your very presence. Do you know what I am thinking? I wouldn’t be surprised at all if you did. You smile as you lean up a bit and push me onto my back, lying on top of me, making us look to be as one person. Your hair flows around us like water and I run my fingers through the tresses, purring softly in absolute bliss. Your smile becomes more seductive and I feel my heart start to beat faster as I look into your darkening eyes. I know what you wish, and, even though we share an equal relationship in all things, it is what I wish as well. To be one again, inside of you.

 

/I never knew I had a dream

Until that dream was you.

When I look into your eyes

The sky’s a different blue./

 

How many times I have read those sweet pools of love and tasted those sweet petals of flesh I know not, but I do know what they mean. We kiss once more, deeply and passionately, our tongues warring and playing at the same time as our returning desires and needs rise. Caresses aren’t enough soon though for you as you decide to tease me more. I find myself falling into a waterfall of bliss, slowly falling, but then speeding up as I near the end.

 

Suddenly, white light blinds me as the pleasure bursts forth into your sweet mouth…my pleasure. Oh gods, my sweet Duo. How can you ever claim that you were the God of Death, Shinigami, when you bring such life and light into my soul? I still do not know why you claimed that title, even though I know your reasons.

 

I feel my body relax slowly, then smile as you clean me up and I am given the chance to return the sweet offering as you place yourself tantalizingly above me. Taking you fully into my mouth, it takes me not long to bring you to the brink of that brief heaven. As I taste your sweet nectar on my lips, I slowly bring you down from that heaven. You move so that you can look at me, then hand me our lube. I feel a smile slip along my face briefly, for once again, without words, you ask of me everything.

 

/Cross my heart

I wear no disguise.

If I tried, you’d make believe

That you believed my lies/

 

Slowly, you remain where you are above me and lower yourself so that I can reach your entrance without stretching too much. I decide to make it as much fun as possible as I suck lightly along your cleft, then to your sack. I find myself panting softly as your moans and murmurs of encouragement turn me on even more, making me hard and dripping within moments. One finger, then two then three and soon I have you pushing back on them as if they were my rock hard member.

 

Suddenly, you surprise me as you take my fingers from you. I look up to see if I have done anything wrong, but you smile that wonderful smile at me and caress my face so tenderly that I feel tears come to my eyes at the love. You shift so that we are facing each other again and our lips meet once more in a passionate tangle of dance. I find myself groaning loudly as you grind your erection into mine, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through me. I keep it even and grind back, thrilling in your soft gasps and moans as your head falls back in bliss.

 

I must be a vampire, for I find the lure of that sweetly curved neck to be too tempting, so I lift my head up and suckle lightly down it, nipping for added affect. Your sweet moans and shifting on me are my reward as you are pleasured. Slowly, we torture the other more, until it is almost too much. Once again, our minds are in sync for you straddle me and push my rigid member into your tight entrance, impaling yourself swiftly onto me.

 

/Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes when I couldn’t see

For parting my lips when I couldn’t breath

Thank you for loving me/

 

Gods what a feeling! To be one with you in such a way….it eludes description. I know you feel the same when it is the other way. We both have many times tried to describe it, but usually fail for there is nothing like it. I lightly brush your bangs away from your flushed face as we pant and try to regain some of our senses. But it would seem that once again, our hearts and souls are in sync because we can’t wait.

 

Slowly, you lift up and plunge down, pushing me farther into you with each movement. Sheer bliss enfolds me in her wings as we travel higher and higher towards that true heaven. My name falls from you lips, linked with loving words as you move faster onto me and I find my hips moving up to meet yours in a continual dance. My mouth doesn’t move on its own, my soul is speaking as tender words of love float from them on short pants.

 

I move my hand down to caress you, pumping in time to your movements. Your cry of ecstasy does it for me and together we come, showered by bliss and enfolded into heaven’s arms of pleasure. You fall soon onto my chest, still joined with me as our shudders slow… stop. My hands, they start an unconscious soothing action through your hair and down your back as we rest, trying to catch our breaths from passions’ exertions.

 

/You pick me up when I fall down

You ring the bell before they count me out

If I was drowning you would part the seas

And risk your own life to rescue me.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah/

 

Sleep claims us quickly, dreams of our pasts and our hopeful futures coming and going. I find myself waking slowly to find the bed empty. I search quickly and feel that it is still warm, which shows that you have not been gone long. I sit up, searching for you not just with my eyes but also with my heart.

 

I find you swiftly and smile as I see your slender silhouette outside our balcony. The wind is gently blowing the sheer curtains just as it blows your silken hair, billowing out behind you as you stare out at the night sky. I grab a blanket and go out onto the balcony, wrapping my arms and thus the blanket around your slender body.

 

You turn your head to receive my kiss, then smile at me before tenderly caressing my face. We both turn our heads up to watch the stars, seeing our future and pasts melded into one in this brief peaceful time.

 

After a while, we head back in, and lay out on the bed once more, snuggling closely and talking softly about our dreams and hopes. We always talk about those, never tiring from hearing the other speak of what they hope for. My fingers keep a running presence in your locks, never stilling as we talk, almost soothing in itself. Your hands repeat the motion on my back.

 

/Lock the doors

We’ll leave the world outside.

All I’ve got to give to you

Are these five words when I/

 

We make love again, finding peace and joy in the other’s release and passion. Never have I felt so alive then when I am with you. You bring out all of my needs, fears, loves, joys, sorrows, hurts, dreams and put them into your own heart. Keeping them safe as I keep your soul safe.

 

I know I don’t talk much, nor do I truly have a way to express myself. For if one were to express your whole heart and soul, then the meaning would be lost in the whorls of time and destiny. So, we must settle for the simple ways to express ourselves.

 

As we fall once more into sleep, I hear myself saying, “Thank you, Duo…for loving me.”

 

Your soft response caresses me to sleep, “Thank you, Wufei…for loving me.”

 

/Thank you for loving me

For being my eyes when I couldn’t see

For parting my lips when I couldn’t breath

Thank you for loving me

Oh for loving me./

 

 

~Owari

 


End file.
